


The Inquisitor is an Odd Man

by Swayze



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Made up words in Qunlat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Video Game Mechanics, no beta we die like men, started out as a crack fic but i can never just write something for shits and giggles, taken seriously and sometimes not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swayze/pseuds/Swayze
Summary: Kanim Adaar. The sole survivor of the explosion at the Conclave. Hand-picked by Andraste to save the world from chaos that are the demons that come from the rifts. Already seems more like a myth and a legend even though he walks along with mortal men.Who knew a myth was such a weirdo?
Relationships: Male Inquisitor & Everyone
Kudos: 5





	The Inquisitor is an Odd Man

Sometimes (most times), the Herald does things that concern Varric. Maybe he would appreciate the impulsiveness of the giant if the fate of the world wasn't literally in his hands. The Qunari often decides to jump off of cliffs to the rocks below because "finding a safer way is too slow" but it doesn't matter because every other sane person in the party chooses to find a safer, "boring", path down anyway.  
  
"I've been going down mountains this way since I started traveling. There are many ways I could die but sliding down a cliff will not be one of them." Was how the Herald told off Cassandra when she brought it up after a dive they could've been a lot worse. A mumbled "and don't fucking scold me" was thrown in before he stalked off. He didn't talk much for the rest of the day.  
  
But really, the first instance of weirdness (besides the whole falling out of nowhere and being able to close rifts thing) was in the Hinterlands. The guy decided to attempt to chase down the local rams in the area. It was a sight to see, a seven-foot something Qunari running around trying to swing an equally as large sword at rams that were quicker than him by a lot. With every failed swing he only grew more determined and angry at not being able to catch one.  
  
"I wasn't aware Qunari were glorified herding dogs. Or is it the savage mindset that makes them want to attack prey animals?" (Varric wasn't enjoying the company of the Solas guy much)  
  
"Herald, _please _, this is rather embarrassing."__  
  
Hands on his knees and panting, the Herald ignored the comments and instead gasped out, "Why the fuck are those shits so fast?"  
  
There was a point where he had a ram backed up into a corner and he could almost feel everyone in the group, himself included think, 'Finally, this is over'. But the ram managed to dodge out of the way of the sword attack and when the Qunari went to swing again he slipped on some rocks and fell to the ground. Varric was only moments away from laughter before the Herald let out a sound that was closer to an actual _growl _than a yell of anger.  
  
Varric figured he should probably stop the guy if this continued much longer but in under 30 seconds he managed to take down a ram. The Herald looked so smug as he stood over the creature that was much smaller than him but Varric chose not to say anything. Gotta let a man have his small victories.  
  
The next strange thing happened a couple of weeks after in the middle of the night. Varric was up writing in his journal, ranting his thoughts and opinions out. It was a useful activity to do, especially since it brings out a lot of inspiration for later books. There was no way he wasn't going to write about the events that are happening. The main problem was if the world would survive the next upcoming events.  
  
Despite it being the dead of night and most of Haven sleeping away besides for him and some guards, Varric didn't make out the sounds of the Herald's footsteps approaching him. If anyone asks, no, he did not jump once the Herald called for his attention. Once he looked up his was met face to lower abdomen. The Herald wasn't wearing a shirt. But Maker was this guy absolutely ripped.  
  
"Wow, Herald, you can't let anyone see us like this or it may start rumors," Varric joked. And if this picture wasn't going to start rumors the confession that left his lips in the next few seconds surely would've.  
  
"Varric, I like you. You're a good man and I trust you to have my back on the field and off of it. You make me comfortable and remind me of home."  
  
It took a while for the Herald to explain that he didn't mean any of that as a late-night love confession (a shame, would've done great in a book) but as a way for him to tell him that Varric that would always be on the to-go whenever he had to leave Haven for whatever business. It was probably the nicest way you could tell someone that they would rarely have a day off from going on life or death missions.  
  
Before he left he said, "I don't mind being called the Herald, it's a nice title, but I wouldn't be mad if I heard you call me by my name from time to time." Which brought up another awkward conversation a few nights later.  
  
_What the hell is your name in the first place? _____

**Author's Note:**

> I got DAI a little less than two weeks ago and I am very hooked and also very upset that you can't romance Varric. He had my heart as soon as he said "unwelcome tag-along." I got to thinking how weird to would be for the characters to actually have thoughts on the weird shenanigans I get up to and that birthed the making of this fic. Mostly going to be told from POVs of the companions but if I end up writing in Adaar's POV don't hurt me.


End file.
